


与我同眠

by onlythetailor



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythetailor/pseuds/onlythetailor
Summary: 师生警告！





	1. Chapter 1

周五下午，我从学校出来，收着女朋友的短信，拖了小半年，终于分手。她让我晚一个小时回家，正好收拾东西，好聚好散，连顿饭都省了。

学校离海堤不远，走过去十来分钟。两边都是独栋的小别墅，开了不少餐厅，我走进星巴克，一路到阳台，放下电脑，点了根烟。

从没人知道我抽烟。我一直藏得很好。

我不在学校抽，也不在女朋友面前抽。

电脑没关机，打开就是下周的试卷，考的雅思，我想想国际班那帮混世小魔王的样儿，觉得他们要跪。

阳台上风挺大，服务员给我递了个烟灰缸，把蛋糕放到我前一桌的客人面前。

等服务员走了，我才看清那客人是我学校的学生，挺清秀的脸，穿本部的校服，在抽烟。先抽的女士烟，细细的烟杆子，夹在两根细细的手指间，然后换了种烤烟，味道很重，绕在我鼻子间，勾得我不停看他，最后又摸了个电子烟出来，深吸一口，仰头吐出很长的一口气，白花花的水雾就飘在他头顶。

我闻了闻，芒果味儿，忍不住冲那片烟雾笑了笑。

视线收回来就撞上对方的目光，他好像一早就准备好了要逮住我，就那种戏谑的、狡黠的、有点露骨的目光，他问我：“老师，你也抽烟啊？”

我当时想完了，藏得多好啊，女朋友都不知道，这就叫一个小孩子捅穿了。

但我没认，只问他：“你怎么知道我是老师？”

他叉了一口蛋糕，含进嘴里，两片嘴唇抿着叉子，慢慢地抽出来。当时我没察觉，后来他才跟我承认，这是吃给我看的。

“你那支笔，”他冲我努嘴，“是学校定做的。”

我扫了一眼，还真是，反问他：“你怎么不上学？”

这个点还没到放学的时间，本部的老师又爱拖课，天不擦黑都见不着学生出校门。

他眨了眨眼，头发被风吹得乱飘，“我不高考，早点走无所谓。”

这小孩儿还挺有意思，拖着椅子和蛋糕过来，看我屏幕上全是英文，跟我说正想找个人给他补补英语，下半年要出国，现在连厕所在哪儿都不利索，急得要命。我左看右看，那双眼里一点急的意思都没有。

我迎着这目光，故意问：“那你出国干嘛？”

他吃了口蛋糕，说：“不知道，我这种人，不出国还能干嘛？”

更有意思了，我问：“你哪种人？”

他指着桌上一排的万宝路、大卫杜夫、春泉，说：“我这种人。”

蛋糕还剩最后一口，我试卷也排完了，东拼西凑，看着像那么回事。

这小子在看我的教材，拿铅笔写了几道题，T，F，F，NG，T，F，写完了趴在桌上，笑眯眯看我。

我瞥了一眼，装得愁容满面，全给他叉了，说：“你这可怎么办啊？”

这小孩儿摆弄我的烟盒，最后抽出一根，闻了闻，也惆怅，眼睛一转，看我：“是啊，老师，你说我怎么办啊？”


	2. Chapter 2

我还没说话，人手机就响了。接起来的语气也不好，很烦的样子，最后我就听见一句，“懒得收拾，你上来帮我拿吧。”

手机直接挂掉，我看他探头下去，也跟着看。外边停着辆捷豹，下来个人，白衬衫黑领带，挺年轻的一张脸。

我问：“你还带着司机啊？”

“司机？”这小孩不屑一顾地哼，“那是我小妈。”

小妈上来了，见我拿着本英语教材，还站直说了一声“老师好”，离近了我看清了，他右眼角下有颗风姿绰约的小痣。

这人把摊在桌上的烟盒都收走，拿上书包，替小孩儿开门。临走前，这小孩回头看了我一眼，半明半昧的光里，这一眼很冷也很艳，不像个学生，像个真正的……女人。

这事就是个小插曲，我也没当回事，收拾东西回了家。女朋友已经走了，玄关里就剩下我的鞋，她在这里住了大半年，现在望出去，连点痕迹都没留下。分手的原因我也猜到几分，倒不是出轨变心这类狗血拉杂的理由，无非是我看着她，她看着我，但其实我们谁都没看着。分了也好。

试卷果真出难了，学生哀鸣不已。我心说给你们一个月时间复习，还能考出这等惨绝人寰的分数，也是人才了。再看看台下二十来双年轻朝气的眼睛，一阵恍惚。

后来我也去过星巴克，反正没再见到那抽烟的小子。

再后来是期末考试，国际部没本部那么多科目，一早考完了放假，老师却不许走，隔三差五地找人开会，谈学生，谈理想，反正不谈钱。

下午我捧着个茶杯刚踏进办公室，就接到电话，说是本部一个老师家里有事，没法监考，想让国际部去个老师帮忙。办公室里没人应声，行吧，电话我接的，锅我也要端好。

其实活儿不累，本部的学生比国际部的乖，走进教室时一齐抬头望着我，我也望他们。兴许冥冥之中，我就是这么盼着的，五十来号人，我就看见一双眼，狭长的，桃花似的。

试卷发下去，我跟着踱到教室后面，经过时瞥了一眼，他一笔一划地写名字，沈珂。

写完了，试卷一叠，扔在桌角，整个人团起来趴着。我想起来了，他不用考，他其实来都不用来。沈珂的坐在在最后一排，孤零零地凸出来，其他学生奋笔疾书，他一个人在睡觉。

监考就这点没意思，百无聊赖的时候还不能玩手机，外头时不时有教务的人来查。

要按国际部的路数，一个来小时就得有人捱不下去，要么交卷，要么作弊，本部的学生规规矩矩，抬头的都没有。我靠着教室后门，离沈珂不远，看得见他脖颈青色的血管，和他起伏的胸口。

午后阳光不错，可能是站得久了，我也跟着不清醒。鬼使神差似的，我走过去拿他的试卷看，也不是真想看试卷，本部的题太死，谁看都受罪，翻来翻去也就封面上有看头。

沈珂，字如其人，太过精致的两个小字。

想放回去时却发现人醒了，迷离地看着我。

我愣了愣，就看他伸出食指和中指，放到唇边做了个手势，他想抽烟。

我心说本部怎么收这么个小少爷，也不怕把学生带坏。我冲他摇头，想都别想。

沈珂笑了笑，冲我伸手，我还以为是要试卷，就给他递过去。

没想到手被他握住了，他眯着眼睛，又露出一点颓艳的笑，然后把我的食指和中指拉到鼻尖，深深闻了一下。


	3. Chapter 3

触电似的，我把手抽回来，力度没控制好，试卷弄出了点动静，前边的学生回过头，都看着我们。沈珂无所谓似的，托着下巴似笑非笑，这混小子眼角总要挑着，赤裸裸明晃晃，像是在挑衅，也像在欲擒故纵。

考试结束后我顺道去了趟本部的办公室，把试卷交给老师，不经意提了一嘴，说班上有个男生，写了个名字睡大觉。

没想到沈珂居然挺出名，不带那班的老师都知道，说：“长挺好看那个吧？就这德性。”

我笑了笑，点头。沈珂确实好看，光凭那张脸，那副荡漾的样子，他无需走到人前，就能把自己烙进人心里。

另一个老师也认识，接了话头，这回是叹：“本来是个好孩子，可惜，生在了这种家里……”

办公室里静了五六秒，话就没续下去。我想起他抽的烟，来接他的捷豹，还有眼底下有泪痣的男人，一个男人，是他的小妈。

六月初，全校放了假，唯剩高三的学生在高考。

今年天气热得太早，一树连一树的蝉鸣声轰轰烈烈。我在家里写了三天稿子，稿子没写完，空调先坏了，报修之后接到电话，说是修理师傅单子太多，今天是赶不及过来了，只能等明天。

我站在出风口底下，望着满天浩瀚的云和天光，抓了钥匙，带上电脑，开车出门。

在市区转了一阵，没找着清静地方，兜兜转转还是去了海堤边，这地方离市中心太远，不到饭点，连个人影子都没有。车子停在地下，从车库走出来时，结结实实被晃了一眼，我像个久居黑暗的吸血鬼，几乎要灰飞烟灭。

弭灭前，我看见远处沙滩上有个人影，白衬衫，牛仔裤，带着一条大金毛。

我当时想，我他妈真是魔障了，三十岁近在眼前，栽在个小孩儿手上。后来沈珂跟我讲，他手段确实耍了不少，但那一次真是去遛狗的，说这话时他侧过了头，避开我的视线，所以我笑一笑，没信。

沈珂看见我了，攥着狗绳的手插在兜里，他没向我打招呼，也没叫我老师，他就看着我，用一种坦然至极的眼神，我知道他在叫我过去。

走近了才发现这小子没穿鞋，牛仔裤挽起来，提到膝盖，小腿露着，很细也很白，还有点肌肉的轮廓，沾了不少沙子。

沈珂问我：“郑老师怎么来了？”

这话我还想问他，我说：“出来转转。”

沈珂就笑了，给我介绍：“这是我的狗，叫沈苟苟，苟且的苟。”

他说得特得意，露出一排小牙，这是我头一次在他脸上看见少年人的表情，愣了几秒才接话，我装模作样拍拍狗头，跟它打招呼，你好，沈苟苟。

沈珂把狗绳递给我，叫我牵牵它，又问我这次是不是又来排试卷。

我跟他说，国际部早都放假了，不排试卷。

沈珂歪一歪头，问：“那郑老师空了？”

我攥紧了狗绳，反问：“你想干什么？”

我问得太正经，还有点警惕，沈珂怔了一下，然后笑得更高兴了，狐狸似的眼睛眯起来，说：“老师，你能给我补补英语吗？”

我还没来得及反应，沈苟苟先汪了一声，提着前脚回头看了我们一眼，而后毫无预兆地，兜头浇下来一阵暴雨。

我和沈珂都是一愣，开始拽着狗往海堤狂奔。

沈珂跑了十来米，突然又调头，冲我喊：“鞋子没拿。”

我便又跑回去一块儿和他找鞋。滂沱的大雨里，他赤着脚，我领着狗，等回到车库，上了车，两人一狗都湿了个通透。

我给沈珂递了几张纸巾，他的头发已经贴在了脸上，嘴唇上也挂着水珠，要掉不掉，颤颤巍巍地抖。衬衣全湿了，他解了两个扣子擦胸口的水，我瞥了一眼，兴许是车库的灯光太冷，那一小片皮肤水光淋漓，白惨了！

沈珂把纸巾扔在一边，衬衫紧紧贴在他身上，他不大舒服地动一动，胸口的衣服立刻绷紧了，绷出两团小小的阴影，和两点似有似无的凸起。

他还在抖，车库里本就阴凉，可能是冷的。我从后座拿了件西装外套，递给他，看着他穿上，那两点小东西终于看不见了。

沈珂在我的衣服里缩了缩脖子，闻了一下，突然问：“这是什么味道？”

我还没反应过来，见他指着衣服领口，才想起来，“香水。”

沈珂耸了耸鼻尖，道：“平常怎么闻不到？”

我指了指耳后，“擦在这里，远了闻不到。”

沈珂眨了眨眼，突然向我靠近，鼻尖抵在我下颌，道：“还真有。”

离得太近了，沈珂几乎算是蜷在了我胸口，西装扯了一下，他的胸膛也露了出来，刚刚只是白，现在我还觉得深邃，他的身体还有更多角落，全隐在衣服底下。那两团小小的阴影也能看见了，点在他胸口，暗红的，硬着的，可怜兮兮地被布料压着。

呼吸纠在一起，我听见自己端着声音问：“沈珂，你到底想干什么？”

沈珂仰了仰脖子，他在我眼里的样子更清楚了，他说：“老师，我想上你的床。”


End file.
